custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
IDA-TEN
IDA-TEN is a modified Shao Industries Drone with parts and weapons salvaged from Viscount Defender and Praetor Chimera. History IDA-TEN was constructed in the Sumatra Shatterdome sometime after the Drone attack on the Shatterdomes. Kai, now a J-Tech member and a local legend amongst the Sumatra Shatterdome, decides to create another robot. Salvaging parts from deactivated Shao Drones and Viscount Defender, he puts together an A.I Operated Jaeger. He also decides to call it IDA. At first, IDA was a relatively weak Jaeger using old Mark 4 hydraulics and systems. However, eager to fight, Kai takes it to the simulation room to fight an exhibition match against Gothic Indomitable. However, even if IDA was fast, Gothic eventually pummels her to submission. Kai went back to the drawing board to do repair and revise her design. And make IDA a better Jaeger. Seeing that IDA wasn't holding her own, Kai upgraded her. He replaced IDA's outdated hydraulics with the Sprint Capacitor Mk. II he salvaged from Viscount. He also added a modified Shao Drone Processor and a highly-advanced motherboard, which in the process made IDA gain self awareness and personality. To make IDA even lighter, Kai decided to remove some of the Diesel Blocks. While this decreased IDA's strength, she was really light and renamed IDA to IDA-TEN. Just then, IDA-TEN asked Kai if she could fight Gothic Indomitable which catches him off guard since he never expected this level of awareness but agrees. The fight starts and IDA-TEN, using a strategy of going around the opponent and punching it's back but Gothic was faster and with a missile salvo, stunned IDA-TEN. Gothic quickly did a combination of 10 punches, and one managed to hit her crotch area. IDA-TEN bursted a coolant and coolant fluid leaked everywhere, even on Gothic. As she leaked fluid, it came to the point that IDA's arm could not move anymore. Having a disabled arm, Ida still fought valiantly. However, with a nasty hook, Ida-Ten's motherboard got damaged, sending all kinds of feelings spasming through her frame. With her processor overloading and her vision getting fuzzy, Ida-Ten tried to fire her Cryo Cannons at Gothic, but the Jaeger simply moved to the side when she fired. When Ida kept firing, her motherboard could not handle the feedback and lost her balance. But since she was firing so fast, she came toppling down onto the Shatterdome floor, while not fatally harming them, but spraying them with coolant fluids and other unknown substances. It was an defeat for IDA. The Marshall cursed at both IDA and Kai and stormed away madly. IDA did have a good chuckle with the fluid and processor incident though. Later she was assigned to test the newly created Mark-VI, Striker Enigma and walked into the training field with the utmost confidence. The fight was brutally one-sided as Engima's pilots chased the rabbit and began beating up IDA and brutally mangling her frame beyond repair but her processor survived and was transplanted into an experimental Jaeger known as the Horus Seravee until her body could be repaired. Features Kai trained IDA TEN to use her small size to her advantage by punching up and using inertia to create more force. Her main close combat attacks are right hooks and an uppercut finisher. However, he has weaknesses, due to her only relying on pre-programed moves, they can be easily intercepted due to the fact that they can't change. Like Viscount Defender's stats, she boasts high speed, high armor and poor strength stem mainly from her predecessor's defense-centered nature. IDA TEN was designed using Drone parts and schematics borrowed from Shao Industries or taken from the deactivated ones lying around the Shatterdome. IDA's fists are magnetic. When his hand connects the opponent's body, it sends out a magnetic pulse, forcing the metal in contact stuck to IDA's fists. The fist must be in contact with the victim for 0.3 seconds in order to trigger the pulse, so quick punches won't activate it's function. It also reinforce his grip, making it nigh-impossible to escape from IDA's grasp. The pulses are also somewhat useful in disturbing energy supplies if close enough, giving it a huge energy drainplay advantage. IDA carries over the Cryo Cannons and Electro Grenades from Viscount but have been sightly tweaked to allow for better performance. She can also dock with her personal support unit; Ptolemaios Arms for extra firepower. Thanks to having advanced artificial intelligence, IDA's personality is that of an comedic, young, tomboyish teenager. She desires a sense of freedom but also wants acceptance from her peers. She generally possesses a kind personality and likes anything that has the words "Gundam" or "Kaiju", but gets irritated it when the Marshall or her duties get in her way of her nerding out. She can also be mischievous, careless, and impulsive at times. In her duties as a Jaeger and global enforcer, she is vigilant and determined to get the job done, though she can be reckless and quick to jump the gun in very few instances. Quotes "Okay, let's pro/con this Jaeger thing, pro - They pull down a sack of arse, local black market cleaning discounts, lucrative documentary deals both origin stories and larger 5 part series which have a guy named David narrating, con - they're dead-arse teacher's pets! Oh wait David only does Nature Documentaries." "Guy came in here looking for you. Real Evil Businessman vibes. I don’t know. Might complicate the plot." "I was having a nightmare. I dreamed I took Bryan Mills daughter and he was just not having it." "So what's it going to be, sullen silence or butthurt insult?" "I'm touching myself tonight..." Gallery Category:Hybrids Category:Drones